


Hot Cocoa

by princejoopie



Series: TUA Winter Holidays Prompts 2019 [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Gen, No Incest, TUA Winter Holidays Prompts, a touch of angst but mostly fluff, lighthearted argument, past homelessness mention, the great milk vs water debate of 2019, ya nasties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princejoopie/pseuds/princejoopie
Summary: Brother vs. Brother, Water vs. Milk.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: TUA Winter Holidays Prompts 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559989
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the holiday season prompts! Frankly, I'm surprised I've stayed committed for this long. [Prompt list.](https://tehmoonofficial.tumblr.com/post/189418400075/the-umbrella-academy-winter-holidays-prompts)

“You’re out of your goddamn mind.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” retorted Klaus. “But I’m still right on this.”

It was almost unbelievable- only  _ one _ good kettle in such an enormous house. So as Diego stood over the stove, Klaus sat at the table, arms crossed, waiting for his turn.

_ ‘I get to go first because yours is gonna be a pain in the ass to clean out,’ _ Diego had said. And Klaus didn’t want an argument- besides the one they were already in the middle of.

“ _ Seriously _ -” Klaus continued, “Oh, what, do you make chocolate  _ water  _ instead of chocolate milk too?”

“That’s  _ different, _ ” Diego growled. The kettle began to whistle, so he switched off the burner and leaned over to grab his mug from the table.

“How is it any different?” Klaus’s voice was growing louder and higher-pitched, even though he wasn’t  _ truly _ upset.

“It just  _ is _ , okay?”

“Ohhh, it just  _ iiis _ , okay,” Klaus mocked. “My bad.”

As Diego poured the hot water into his mug, which had a little picture of a panda on the side, Klaus stood from his seat and went to grab the milk from the fridge.

Klaus snatched the kettle from Diego’s hands as soon as he was done and poured out the water. “Now it’s gonna be all wet and make the milk all gross...” he grumbled.

They stood in silence for a moment, Diego pouring in the packet of cocoa and stirring it as Klaus filled the kettle with milk and set it back on the stove.

“Now... I don’t wanna be an asshole here,” Diego said slowly. “But where the hell would you even  _ find _ hot milk living on the streets?”

Klaus sighed. “See, that’s the thing, I think.”

Diego caught his eye inquisitively while reaching up to grab the marshmallows from the shelf.

“It was so- Oh, don’t use all of them or Five will be at your throat. It was so hard to come by.” Running a hand through his hair and sighing again, Klaus continued. “It was always easy to shoplift some Swiss Miss and get some hot water from a gas station coffee machine or something.”

The kettle began to whistle again- sooner this time, as it was already hot- and he brought it over to pour the milk into his mug. It was a bright rainbow pattern, with the words ‘NOBODY KNOWS I’M GAY’ printed in bold white letters.

“But,” he continued, “Getting milk and finding a way to heat it up before it spoiled was nearly  _ impossible _ . So... I guess that’s why I like it so much.”

Diego stared at him in silence, brows furrowed, not moving.

Then, suddenly, he picked up his own mug and turned around to dump the contents into the sink, before grabbing another packet of cocoa from the box and saying, “Hand me the kettle. How bad can it be?”


End file.
